DEPARTURES: Finding new Dreams
by KagamiHana
Summary: Sequal to DEPARTURES. Len proposed to Rin and she said yes. They arrived back home from the airport. That day, dreams were torn and love was formed. I'm bad at summaries, but please read :
1. Unrequited Love

**Hello! I'm back with DEPARTURES again. This time, this new story is not going to be about Rin x Len (maybe a little bit though). This story is going to be all about the other characters involved from the one-shot I made. Fingers crossed I will finish this story. I really do but these damn WRITER'S BLOCK always get in my way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot of my story.**

**Please review! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Departures: Finding New Dreams Chapter 1

Love gets in the way of dreams; and dreams find love. It was probably meant to be. Love is important. It is the sole reason we keep on living. Without love, we lose our way and question 'why am I doing this?' and quit. Dreams are made by the love we have for it. When we lose love, our dreams shatter. Find a new love for things and many possibilities will pop up closer to your dream.

When they arrived back, the two of them were welcomed by the rest of the family. When they told them the news Luka, Gakupo and Meiko congratulated them but Miku didn't. Meiko was worried; Miku might've…

When they told the rest of the family what happened they held a party. Almost everyone was enjoying it.

Miku walked outside, looking up at the falling snow. It was falling slowly, gently touching everything it clings onto.

"Hey"

Miku looked to see who it was. It was Meiko carrying an extra coat.

"Thanks but I'm not cold."

"Don't be silly."

Meiko rested the extra coat on her shoulders anyway. Miku held onto the sides of the coat. Her head lowered facing the white ground. It has only been a couple hours but the snow layered everything.

"Did you fall for him?" Meiko said.

"…"

There was no reply.

"I knew that I shouldn't, but I did anyways." Miku said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Len-kun was kind…...to me…to everybody…..." Her voice sounded like she was holding back.

"He was unfair…..he was….."

Every word she said stabbed her, feeling every pain from the memories of him. Tears forming in her eyes blur her vision. She didn't lift a finger to wipe it away. She wanted it all out.

He was there for her when she was alone.

He was there for her when she needed help.

He was there for her when she needed someone most.

Tears ran down her face.

"Why do my tears feel cold?"

Meiko closed her eyes and turned around.

"Let's go back inside, you'll catch a cold."

Meiko put her arm over Miku's shoulders as she silently wipes her tears away. It was the end for her first love.

* * *

**This is just the first part. I'll try to make it longer okay? Please review! :D**


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Hello! Hope you enjoy! 3 Wait, that was a short introduction...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Please review!**

* * *

DEPARTURES: Finding New Dreams Chapter 2

It's been three months since Len arrived back from France and when Len proposed to Rin at the airport.

Len was dragged by Rin and Gakupo to go to the shops, Luka was at a nearby school as a music teacher and the rest, Meiko and Miku were left at home. It was quiet at the residence until someone rang the doorbell.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Miku shouted.

Meiko was at the dinner table, drinking beer and watching TV. When the door was opened, the door was slammed straight away.

"Meiko-ne! Someone's at the door! It's a stranger!"

The sudden noise shook Meiko of her seat when was interrupted at the good part in the movie.

"It was gonna reveal the secret of that girl's past….dammit, out of all the time there is, you pop up at the wrong time." She mumbled.

Frustrated, she banged her bottle on the table, stood up from her seat and stomped her way to the door. She opened the door with a fast pull.

"What. Who are you?" Meiko said angrily.

"W-we-w-w-we a-a-are L-l-le-l-len's-s-s"

"Len?" Meiko said.

"Move!" a girl's voice shouted from behind the stuttering man. "I'll do the introductions!" She tries to squish her way through.

Meiko was staring at them surprised and Miku was standing behind peering through the gaps. A girl with neck-level green hair with longer bangs that reach lower than her shoulders pushed her way through. She was wearing an orange frill skirt and a white shirt with orange and green vine like pattern on the side. Red goggles were worn as a headband.

Meiko looked at them surprised, ignoring the mood she had a moment ago. These two are like polar opposites.

'_I guess she's the socialite.'_ Meiko thought.

"Hello, name is Gumi and this shy guy is Kaito. We're Len-kun's friends!" The girl smiled.

"Hi… come in. Let's have a nice long chat to why and how'd you get here." Meiko said as she gestured her hands to welcome them in.

Looking at Meiko, Gumi started to become scared of her. But being the brave one between the two of them, she walked in first with Kaito grabbing onto her vest.

"I'll get the drinks. Do you guys like coffee?" Miku asked running to the kitchen.

"I-I'll help you." Kaito said moving his way out of his hiding spot. "Where are the plates?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Meiko and Gumi sat down facing each other. The tv was turned off, making the only noise heard from the kitchen. Miku and Kaito gave the two of them their cup of coffee. Kaito was terrified of Meiko, at first sight. Miku knew about it and asked him to accompany her with the dishes.

"So what business do you have here, Gumi?" She said straight to the point.

"We talked to someone for the past couple months from overseas. He told us to come over and surprise Len. As you might have guessed, we came from France."

'_He? Who's he?'_ Meiko thought. She cupped her chin and thought hard.

'_Could it be Gakupo? Nah, I don't think so. Len? Pfft, he wants to surprise himself. That's a surprise itself. There's only one person that can hack his computer. It's….'_

Suddenly, the front door opened and three people arrived. Meiko was snapped out of thought.

"So, here they are." She said to Gumi.

* * *

**So this is a short chapter I know but personally, I think it's better this way. So I don't get confused.**

**Please Reviews!**


End file.
